Video viewing and recording can offer an operator of a video surveillance system a manner in which to monitor and investigate incidents. Successful video recording and monitoring may depend upon a proper camera recording and/or viewing angle at a particular time. For example, video viewing can include an operator searching and requesting a particular camera in an area to view a specific location on a monitor.
In previous video surveillance system approaches, site management operations may be performed by an operator, which may include the operator having to remember exact camera numbers to request a particular camera for a particular location. Extensive training may be needed for operators in order to request the proper camera, thus, infrequent and/or non-trained operators may have difficulty requesting viewing and recording operations.
In some instances, to view multiple camera viewing angles, the operator may create a pre-defined viewing order on a monitor. However, during monitoring or an investigation, the pre-defined view may not match the exact grouping of cameras the operator is seeking. To correct the viewing problem, the operator may need to identify the correct camera quickly, but without the proper camera name being requested, a time delay or undue commissioning costs may occur.